ラブストーリー
by 161200- chan
Summary: Dan tiada arti aku berdiri menantimu. Karena mungkin berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat
1. chapter 1

_ラブストーリー_

Created by _161200-chan_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga and other

Warning:

Fict pertama, maaf bila jelek

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Prolog

Dan tiada arti

Aku berdiri menantimu

Karena mungkin...

Berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat

.

.

.

.

Menunggu ...

Menunggu tanpa kepastian itu menyebalkan

Lantas...

Seberapa besar hasil yang kau tuai?

Berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat

.

.

.

.

Seperti kata pepatah

Dikecewakan lebih baik dari mengecewakan

Lantas...

Sampai kapan kau menahan sakit akibat dikecewakan?

Berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat

.

.

.

.

Cobalah berbalik ke belakang

Dimana ada sosok yang selalu memerhatikanmu dalam diam

Dia sama sepertimu

Lantas...

Akankah kau mengecewakannya?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

BERPALING ADALAH JAWABAN YANG TEPAT

TBC

Ini fict pertama saya. Jika reader berkenan dan ingin tahu lanjutannya, maka reviewlah

#hanya_saran

Review reader adalah **PENYEMANGAT** saya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

ラブストーリー

Created by 161200-chan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga and other

Warning:

Ide Pasaran

Fict pertama, maaf bila jelek

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

#

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan tiada arti_

 _Aku berdiri menantimu_

 _Karena mungkin..._

 _Berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat_

Memulai hari yang cerah untuk bersekolah. Tampak seorang gadis manis tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk bersekolah menuju KIHS. Ya, dia bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School, dimana salah satu sekolah terkenal seantero Jepang karena integritas dan penghargaan nasional maupun internasional yang telah didapat.

Hinata, nama gadis itu. Seperti hari- hari biasa, dia selalu membawa 2 kotak bento yang akan dibawa ke sekolah dan akan diberikan kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dengan bersenandung kecil, dia mencoba membunuh waktu yang dihabiskan dengan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san", sapa seorang murid ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata di lorong sekolah.

"Ohayou mo", jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa dia sadari bahwa anak laki- laki yang menyapanya merasa amat senang dengan pipi sedikit merona.

Skip Time

Sepi. Keadaan inilah yang Hinata alami ketika telah sampai di kelas. Belum ada yang datang kecuali dirinya. Akan tetapi, Hinata malah mensyukuri keadaan ini. Hinata langsung saja mengambil sekotak bento dari tasnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan membuka loker milik seseorang siswa di kelasnya. Tanpa dia sadari ada dua orang berbeda gender yang memerhatikannya dengan raut wajah berbeda. Salah satu di antara mereka menghampiri sang heiress hyuuga tersebut.

"Hinata- chan", teriak gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang.

Tersentak. Itulah yang dialami Hinata saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan begitu keras. Ia merasa sangat takut. Ditolehkan kepalanya secara gerakan patah- patah menuju arah belakang dimana pintu kelas berada. Dan diapun merasa lega karena yang mengetahui perbuatan buruknya adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Ino- chan", sahut Hinata kesal.

Ya. Dialah Ino Yamanaka, sahabat sang heiress hyuuga. Gadis cantik yang selalu memerhatikan penampilan ini adalah sahabat Hinata sejak masa kanak- kanak. Karena keadaan kedua keluarganya yang sudah dekat sejak lama. Hanya gadis inilah yang mengetahui segala keluh kesah gadis hyuuga. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Ino.

Keduanya mulai melangkah menuju tempat duduk.

"Hinata- chan, sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Ino-chan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Bukannya begitu Hinata- chan. Hanya saja, diapun tak mengetahui bahwa setiap hari yang membawakannya bento adalah dirimu. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih darinya secara langsung?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku takut dia tidak mau menerimanya", jawabnya miris. "Tapi, dengan begini saja aku sudah merasa senang karena setiap hari mengetahui bahwa dia memakan bentoku. Tak perlu ucapan terima kasih secara langsung", timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Karena di setiap harinya ia juga berterimakasih", tambahnya dalam hati.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar kedua kalinya dari sahabat pirangnya ini.

Pertanyaan tadi memang sering kali ia tanyakan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir gadis indigo itu. Kenapa dia bisa begitu penakut dan begitu bahagia dengan hal- hal yang menurutnya sederhana.

"Hinata- chan, boleh aku bertanya?" Terdengar Ino memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ino- chan", tanggap Hinata sedikit antusias.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu?"

Jujur. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memang begitu menyukai sosok pemuda ceria itu. Dia selalu mengamatinya dari jauh.

Pikirannya melayang jauh. Benar perkataan Ino, akan sampai kapan ia bertahan seperti ini? Dia sudah hampir tiga tahun memendam perasaannya. Tepatnya pada pertengahan ketika masih junior high school. Uhm, Hinata memang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya sejak junior high school sampai sekarang, walaupun dulu selalu beda kelas. Awalnya memang hanya sekedar mengagumi, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu perasaannya juga ikut berubah. Tetapi, sampai sekarangpun tidak ada kedekatan yang berarti pada keduanya. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal waktu 5 bulan lagi untuk kenaikan ke kelas XII. Beruntungnya, setiap tahun ajaran baru mereka selalu sekelas ketika senior high school.

Dan kebiasaan Hinata membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto dimulai sejak masa orientasi saat tahun ajaran baru senior high school.

"Hinata- chan jangan malah melamun!" Sahut Ino sebal karena pertanyaannya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sahabat indigonya.

"Eh. Bukan maksudku mengabaikan pertanyaanmu Ino- chan", Hinata tersentak karena lamunannya kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Lalu...", terlihat Ino sangat antusias.

"Aku takut dia menolakku".

"Tapi akan sampai kapan begitu, baka! Seharusnya kau mengutarakannya. Lalu, masalah diterima atau tidaknya itu sudah jadi resiko".

"Kau benar Ino- chan. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"Ino mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung.

"Bukankah dia sudah menyukai orang lain? Apa jangan- jangan, jika aku mengutarakannya maka ia akan marah dan berujung membenciku", jawabnya khawatir.

"Kau terlalu pesimis Hinata- chan. Sudah kukatakan kan bahwa semua itu sudah jadi resikonya".

Perbincangan tadi tak berlangsung lama karena para siswa sudah mulai berhamburan masuk kelas dan menuju tempat duduk masing- masing. Suasana kelas mulai ramai. Maklum saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:15 yang menandakan bahwa 15menit lagi kegiatan pembelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut jabrik masuk kelas dengan semangatnya.

"Ohayou minna...", teriaknya lantang seperti memakai alat pengeras suara di depan pintu.

"Dobe, kau begitu bersemangat", jawab Shikamaru sambil memutar bola mata bosan lalu menyamankan posisi tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya yang terganggu.

Seperti biasa, ketika dia berjalan menuju bangkunya, dia akan menyapa beberapa teman yang dilewatinya. Mungkin ia masih belum puas dengan teriakan lantangnya tadi.

Tibalah saat dimana...

"Ohayou Hinata- chan, Ino- chan", sapanya.

"Ohayou mo Namikaze- san", jawab Hinata dengan rona merah yng menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Ohayou", timpal Ino dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Ino yang mengetahui bahwa sahabat Hyuuganya terlihat begitu senang karena disapa pemuda Namikaze berisik itu hanya menatap Hinata bosan.

Kringggggg...

Terdengar suara nyaring bel yang memekakan telinga sebagai tanda akan adanya kegiatan pembelajaran setelah ini. Semua siswapun menduduki bangkunya masing- masing.

XI- 4 adalah kelas yang mereka tempati saat ini. Mereka dengan sedikit kegaduhan menunggu guru pengajar yang belum datang. Pantas saja, sekarang adalah Hari Rabu yang berarti guru pengajar mereka itu Hatake Kakashi, sekaligus wali kelas mereka sendiri. Ada yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan tertidur nyenyak( kalian tahu siapa), menggambar, berdandan, mendengarkan lagu , menyalin tugas teman, membaca komik, membaca novel, bergosip ria dan yang paling ekstream adalah ada yang berjalan menuju bangku salah satu teman yang tertidur lalu memotret dan memostingnya ke akun media sosial.

Sedangkan Hinata, tampak ia sedang memerhatikan seseorang dengan serius. Senyuman kecilnya terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ia mengamati sosok pemuda yang terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Dan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di buku dengan goresan pensil. Mungkin ia sedang berfikir. Ah, ia semakin menyukai pemuda itu dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Tak berselang lama, Hatake Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan senyum tanpa dosa di balik maskernya. Dengan alasan absurdnya jika ditanya...

"Sensei, kenapa datang terlambat?"

Ia akan menjawab...

"Tadi sebelum datang kemari aku tersesat pada jalan yang bernama kehidupan".

Dan jika tidak,

"Sensei terlambat karena membantu nenek yang kesulitan menyebrang di pinggir jalan"

Jadilah, semua siswanya ini tak ada yang mempertanyakan keterlambatannya. Dasar guru yang baik -_-.

Skip Time Pembelajaran

Jam pelajaran telah berlalu dan saatnya jam istirahat. Para siswa langsung bergegas menuju kantin guna mengisi perut mereka. Tapi tak semua karena ada dua siswa yang tetap tinggal di kelas. Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau keberuntungan bagi Hinata karena siswa tersebut adalah Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang berada di bangkunya.

"Hinata- chan", sapanya.

"Hm, i... ya Na... namikaze- san", jawabnya terbata karena gugup.

"Bolehkah aku memakan bentoku denganmu disini?"

"Eh", Hinata tersentak. Ia sangat senang.

"Kami- sama... kebaikan apa yang pernah kulakukan hingga aku bisa merasa sesenang ini?" Batin Hinata senang.

"Maaf Hinata- chan jika kau tak mau. Aku juga tak memaksa", jawabnya dan akan beranjak menuju bangkunya kembali.

"Maaf, bu.. kan begi..tu Namikaze- san boleh duduk di sini", cicitnya kecil tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

Kemudian Narutopun menduduki bangku Ino tepat di samping Hinata. Merekapun membuka bento mereka masing- masing.

"Ittadakimasu...", kata mereka bersamaan.

Naruto sempat melihat isi bento milik Hinata yang ternyata sama persis seperti bento miliknya, tapi diapun tak ambil pusing.

Keheningan menguasai mereka sampai...

"Hey Hinata- chan, kalau bisa jangan memanggilku dengan nama Namikaze- san, kau seperti memanggil ayahku saja", katanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kesal.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Naruto, sebenarnya dia hanya mencari topik pembicaraan agar tercipta suasana yang sesantai mungkin. Dan lagi, karena dia sedikit tak terbiasa dengan keadaan terlalu hening.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, Namikaze- san?" Jawabnya sambil mengerjapkan mata bingung.

Berhasil. Hinata sudah tidak gugup lagi. Kau berhasil Naruto...

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Naruto- kun juga boleh", jawabnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata, jahil.

"Baiklah.. Nar... uto- kun", gugupnya pun kembali, dan diperparah dengan rona merah lekat di kedua pipinya yang terlihat jelas.

"Manis", lirih Naruto tanpa di dengar Hinata.

Keheninganpun terjadi lagi #lagi

"Hinata- chan, kau kan murid yang rajin". Dia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidakkah kau tahu siapa yang menaruh bento setiap harinya di bangkuku?" Tanyanya serius.

Deg...

Dua kali dia membahas topik ini. Pertama dengan gadis Yamanaka dan ini adalah kedua kalinya.

"Kami- sama... apakah ini saatnya aku harus mengatakannya dengan jujur? ", batinnya gelisah.

"Naruto", terdengar suara nyaring Kiba di depan pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Yokatta... Kami- sama, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyembunyikannya sedikit lebih lama lagi", batinnya senang. Hinata melirik isi bento Naruto yang ternyata telah dihabiskan. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia malah salah tingkah. Naruto hanya geleng- geleng kepala melihat tingkah absurd teman beda kelasnya.

"Naruto! tadi aku melihat gadis musim semimu itu menangis"

"Apa!" Teriaknya, kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan Kiba. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam tanpa bisa berucap apapun.

"Kau benar- benar menyukainya, Naruto- kun", katanya dengan menunduk muram.

TBC

 _Author Note :_

Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat, minna?

Apakah malah sebaliknya?

Hm, sepertinya saya memang tidak punya bakat jadi penulis cerita.

#sedih

#malahcurhat-_-

Oh iya, terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan mengirim PM pada bagian prolog.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah merelakan waktu demi membaca fict gaje ini. #senang

Saya merasa lebih dihargai karena itu.

Demi perbaikan chapter ini dan selanjutnya, RnR please!!! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan bagi newbie author ini#memelas

Karena review reader adalah **PENYEMANGAT** saya

 _see you next chapter..._

 **Malang, 27 Maret 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! tadi aku melihat gadis musim semimu itu menangis"

"Apa!" Teriaknya, kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan Kiba. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam tanpa bisa berucap apapun.

"Kau benar- benar menyukainya, Naruto- kun", lirihnya dengan menunduk muram.

Chapter 2

ラブストーリー

Created by 161200-chan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga and other

Warning:

Fict pertama, maaf bila jelek

DON'T LIKE CAST?

DON'T READ

#

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan tiada arti_

 _Aku berdiri menantimu_

 _Karena mungkin..._

 _Berpaling adalah jawaban yang tepat_

Menangis. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Bahkan ia telah melupakan makam malamnya. Menulikan pendengaran dari kakak sepupunya yang membujuk untuk keluar dari kamar guna makan malam.

Di dalam kamar berukuran 5x 9 ia terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa waktu lalu yang terjadi.

Ia sangat menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Dan walaupun sudah tahu Naruto menyukai gadis lain, hatinya sangatlah sulit untuk berpaling. Ekspresi cemas Naruto saat mengkhawatirkan Sakura begitu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan sobekan kertas yang dia yakini adalah tulisan tangan Naruto saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi yang semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

 _Flashback_

Hinata Pov

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, setiap sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan selama kurang lebih 30 menit . Itu adalah caraku mengulur waktu sampai menunggu ruang kelasku benar- benar kosong dari para siswa yang melaksanakan piket maupun gangguan lainnya. Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelahnya? Tentu saja aku mengambil kotak bekas bento yang kuberikan pada Naruto- kun. Mengingatnya, tiba- tiba membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan tanpa sadar liquid bening telah mengalir begitu saja ketika mengingat saat dia kembali ke kelas dengan wajah penuh memar dan penampilan yang bisa dikategorikan buruk. Aku erisak pelan. Tentu saja aku merasa khawatir dengan kondisi fisiknya yang memprihatinkan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya teman sekelasnya dan itu tidak lebih. Lagi dan lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kacau, dobe!" Kudengar Sabaku no Gaara, teman sebangkunya menanyakan keadaannya yang jauh dari kata baik.

Kutajamkan indera pendengaranku agar bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Bukan aku berniat menjadi penguping, hanya saja aku merasa sangat ingin tahu penyebab Naruto- kun bisa sekacau keadaannya saat ini.

"Hah...", kudengar Naruto- kun menghela nafas kasar. Kulihat ekspresinya mengeras.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto", ujar Gaara- san menasihati.

"Tadi aku mendengar dari Kiba bahwa ia melihat Sakura- chan menangis. Lalu aku menghampiri dan menanyakan penyebabnya ke Sakura- chan. Dan setelah aku mengetahui penyebabnya, aku merasa senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Aku senang karena Sasori senpai mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura- chan. Tetapi, aku juga sedih saat melihat Sakura- chan menangis. Jadilah, tadi aku menemui Sasori senpai dan berkelahi dengannya. Sepupumu itu memang hebat dalam berkelahi", uca

Mataku memanas saat mendengar ceritanya. Bukankah dengan begini kesempatanku bersama Naruto- kun semakin menipis? Tegar. Aku harus tegar menghadapi semua ini.

Haruno Sakura nama gadis itu. Ia adalah gadis cantik dari marga Haruno. Ia bagaikan pusat rotasi berpendar terang dengan Naruto- kun yang mengelilinginya. Dimana sebuah subjek yang mendapat seluruh atensi dari Namikaze Naruto. Ia berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan kami. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Dimana ada Naruto- kun, Sakura- san dan Uchiha- san dan berjalan hingga sekarang. Sedangkan Uchiha- san melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Dan jadilah hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Untuk Naruto- kun, Ia sangat menyukai Sakura- san sejak Junior High School dan bahkan sering kali telah mengutarakan rasa sukanya terhadap Sakura- san walaupun selalu ditolak. Bahkan tanpa sengaja sewaktu kami masih di jenjang junior high school aku pernah jadi saksi atas pernyataan perasaan yang diutarakan ke Sakura- san. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang selalu mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto- kun. Berbeda dengan diriku yang pemalu, Sakura- san adalah pribadi yang ceria dan mudah bergaul.

Beralih ketika selesai mengunjungi perpustakaan di setiap harinya. Aku kembali menuju kelas guna mengambil tempat bekas bento yang kuberikan kepada Naruto- kun. Sudah tidak ada seorangpun yang berasa di ruang kelas. Aku langsung saja bergegas membuka lokernya. Dan seperti biasa, ada tulisan 'terima kasih atas makanannnya' yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bento yang kuberikan. Akupun tersenyum hangat.

Berhenti sejenak setelah mengambil tempat bento, aku mengamati tempat duduk Naruto- kun yang terlihat berantakan dan kotor. Terutama di bawah mejanya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang berserakan. Aku terbungkam melihat isi dari kertas itu. Kertas itu berisikan banyak sekali nama Haruno- san yang tertulis di sana dan sebuah kata yang membuat dadaku seakan tertohok benda tajam. Tulisan 'daisuki'.

Tak berselang waktu lama, aku segera saja membuang kertasnya dan pergi keluar kelas. Aku bahkan menghiraukan beberapa umpatan kasar yang terdengar karena tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu beberapa siswa dan tatapan tak bersahabat lainnya. Dengan bercucuran air mata, aku menuju mansion hyuuga. Jarak sekolah dari rumahku memang tak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Ketika sampai mansion aku segera masuk kamar dengan tergesa. Bahkan sapaan ramah dari para maid di sana tak ku hiraukan lagi.

 _End flashback off_

"Aku merasa lelah, Kami- sama. Sampai kapankah aku sanggup bertahan?" Gumamnya sambil terisak pelan.

Tok...tok...tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari kamar gadis amethyst.

"Hinata- sama, tidakkah Anda makan malam? Anda belum makan dari sepulang sekolah. Hiashi- sama pasti tidak ingin puteri cantiknya sakit", bujuk salah satu maid yang menyuruh Hinata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan malamnya.

Hinata hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Pasalnya ini adalah kelima kalinya ada yang menawarinya untuk makan malam termasuk kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Dia ingin sekali berteriak memarahi orang yang mengganggunya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ia sedang merasa patah hati? Tapi bukan Hinata Hyuuga namanya jika melakukan hal tak sopan seperti itu, apalagi itu akan melanggar prinsip Hyuuga yang terkenal akan sopan santunnya.

Dengan berjalan gontai Hinata menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan wastafel guna mencuci wajah yang dipastikannya terlihat sangat lusuh. Bagaimanapun kalutnya pikirannya sekarang, ia tak mau membuat semua orang khawatir walaupun kepada para maid di rumahnya yang sudah dia anggap anggota keluarga sendiri. Dia berjalan diiringi senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tolong kau bawa makan malamku kesini saja Shizune- san. Aku sedang malas untuk keluar kamar", ucapnya sopan.

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat, Hinata- sama. Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter", ujar Shizune khawatir ketika melihat wajah pucat putri sulung majikannya.

"Aku tidak apa Shizune- san", ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat jelas terlihat dipaksakan.

Shizune tidak bodoh. Dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang memiliki masalah yang disembunyikannya. 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang', innernya bicara. Tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Shizune segera mengambil makan malam sang heiress dan mengantarkannya menuju kamar.

"Jika Anda memiliki masalah jangan disimpan sendiri. Apabila Anda tidak keberatan, saya mau menampung cerita Anda," tukasnya simpatik bernada khawatir seperti seorang kakak menasihati adik.

"Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, nee- san. Hinata baik- baik saja." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Memang hubungan keduanya terjalin layaknya saudara dekat. Akan tetapi, Shizune melarang memanggilnya kakak seperti sekarang ini karena dianggapnya kurang sopan.

"Maaf saya melupakan sesuatu. Hanabi- sama berpesan bahwa tidak akan pulang malam ini, beliau tadi mengirim pesan bahwa akan menginap di salah satu temannya yang bernama Tamaki untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dan seperti yang Anda tahu, Neji- sama juga telah meninggalkan rumah setelah membujuk Anda untuk makan malam."

"Kau tak perlu bersikap formal terhadapku, nee- san." Hinata bersidekap, merajuk.

"Eh, kan sudah kubilang jika itu tidak sopan, Hime! Kita harus bersikap profesional."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari Shizune tak urung membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibir.

"haha... lihatlah ekspresimu itu Hinata- chan. Setidaknya aku telah mengubah mimik wajahmu yang terlihat murung itu."

"Kau mengerjaiku nee- san."

"Sudah- sudah lebih baik sekarang kau makan. Apa Himeku mau kusuapi?"

Katanya jenaka.

"Hm. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Setelahnya, Shizune segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Melakukan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda.

Tinggallah Hinata sendiri lagi. Ia segera mengambil nampan yang berisi makan malam kemudian memakannya dengan setengah hati.

Setelah itu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan berniat menghampiri alam bawah sadar menuju mimpi indahnya.

...

TBC

 _Author Note:_

Selamat malam, minna. Adakah yang merindukan saya?

#sepertinyatidak:(

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan mengirim PM.#senang

Kemarin ada yang bertanya tentang arti judul dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Jika diterjemahkan cerita ini memiliki judul love story atau kisah cinta.

Kemarin saya sempat bingung sih mau memberi judul fict ini apa.

#malahcurhat-_-

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah merelakan waktu demi membaca fict pertama saya ini. #senang(2)

Saya merasa lebih dihargai karena itu.

Demi perbaikan chapter ini dan selanjutnya, RnR please!!! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan bagi newbie author ini.*pasang muka melas

Flame?

Tak masalah :), saya akan terima apapun bentuknya.

Karena review reader adalah PENYEMANGAT saya

Oh iya, kalau masih ada yang ingat di chapter sebelumnya saya menuliskan bahwa ada 2 orang yang mengetahui perihal pemberian bento dari Hinata ke Naruto. Yang satu Ino dan yang satunya lagi belum ditentukan.

Tidakkah para reader berkenan memberi saran siapa tokoh itu?

see you next chapter...

Malang, 12 Mei 2017


End file.
